All About Shinichi and Ran from A to Z
by Astrea Fortine
Summary: Kumpulan drabble yang mengisahkan tentang perasaan yang tersimpan di dalam hati Shinichi terhadap Ran maupun sebaliknya. RnR, please!


_Disclaimer_ :

Aoyama Gosho

_Warning_ :

OOC, _miss typo_(_s_), OOT. Kata yang diberi tanda _Italic _dan _Underline _sebagai judul _drabble, _sedangkan kalimatyang hanya diberi tanda _Italic_ berarti _flashback_, tapi bagi yang membaca lewat ponsel mungkin agak sulit untuk bisa membedakan antara bagian _flashback_ dan yang bukan._ DLDR_.

_Pairing_ :

Shinichi – Ran

**.**

_**ALL ABOUT SHINICHI AND RAN FROM A TO Z**_

**.**

**.**

_ARMS_

Sampai detik ini, Ran masih ingat dengan jelas kehangatan yang terdapat pada tangan pemuda itu. Saat pemuda itu memeluknya erat atau menggandeng tangannya dengan lembut... Entah mengapa, Ran tak bisa melupakannya. Walaupun begitu, sampai saat ini gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa ada pesan tak tersurat di balik kehangatan yang terdapat di tangan itu. Pesan yang mengatakan bahwa dia, detektif SMU itu, sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi Ran apapun yang terjadi.

**.**

_BLUSH_

Raut wajah Shinichi akan tampak tersipu dengan sapuan rona merah yang jelas di kedua pipinya setiap kali ia melihat Ran tersenyum. Matanya tak bisa lepas memandang gadis itu, meskipun jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar tak karuan.

**.**

_CUTE_

Menurut Shinichi, gadis-gadis model yang biasa ia lihat di majalah tidaklah manis. Mereka semua terlihat biasa saja di matanya. Hal ini memang terdengar aneh, karena bagi kebanyakan orang, model-model yang wajahnya biasa terpampang di majalah itu sangatlah cantik. Namun, itulah sisi lain pemuda itu. Baginya, tak ada seorangpun yang lebih manis daripada Gadis Anggrek tersebut.

**.**

_DAZZLING_

Mau tak mau Shinichi harus mengakui bahwa saat ini, dia tengah terpesona oleh penampilan Ran. Gadis itu memang hanya menggunakan _dress_ dengan model lengan _you-can-see_ yang sederhana untuk menemuinya di restoran di puncak _Beika Center Building_, tempat di mana Shinichi berencana untuk melamar gadis itu. Namun, entah mengapa, gadis bermarga Mouri itu tampak begitu bersinar di matanya. Detektif SMU itu merasa mukanya memanas ketika Ran berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi di hadapannya dengan senyum yang terkembang manis di wajahnya.

**.**

_EBONY_

Menurut Ran, Shinichi bagaikan _ebony_, tuts hitam yang biasa dijumpai dalam piano. Sifat Shinichi yang terkesan misterius tapi penuh kejutan pas bila diumpamakan dengan sifat tuts tersebut, tuts yang memiliki warna yang gelap tapi mampu menghasilkan nada yang indah didengar. Bahkan, sampai saat ini Ran berharap bahwa dialah _ivory_nya.

**.**

_FRIEND_

"_Shinichi, berjanjilah untuk selalu menjadi temanku apapun yang terjadi sampai kapanpun," ucap Ran kecil sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya di depan wajah anak laki-laki yang ia panggil 'Shinichi' itu._

_Anak laki-laki tersebut tersenyum tipis dan menautkan kelingkingnya pada Ran. "Terserah kau saja," balas anak laki-laki itu pelan._

.

Itulah sekilas ingatan masa kecil Ran yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. Ran menyadari betul bahwa waktu perlahan menumbuhkan suatu perasaan istimewa di hatinya terhadap Shinichi. Namun, pantaskah keinginannya untuk memiliki dan selalu bersama dengan Shinichi sampai kapanpun itu dapat terkabul walau hanya berlandaskan status 'teman'? Adilkah hal itu sementara orang tua Shinichi malah merasa baik-baik saja bila jauh dari anaknya? Yah, terkadang jatuh cinta terhadap teman sendiri itu berat, dan itu adalah apa yang Ran rasakan saat ini.

**.**

_GENTLE_

Bagi Ran, Shinichi adalah pemuda yang _gentle_ walaupun raut wajahnya kadang terlihat cuek. Semua hal yang Shinichi lakukan padanya yang bagi kebanyakan orang terkesan sepele, seperti membukakan pintu toko untuknya atau berjalan tepat di sisi kanan Ran dan melindunginya dari desakan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang bila mereka berada di daerah yang ramai, benar-benar memberikan kesan manis untuk Ran. Karena bagaimanapun juga, menurut Ran hal itu adalah sebagai bentuk perhatian Shinichi kepadanya, entah pemuda itu sadari atau tidak.

**.**

_HOME_

"Shinichi, kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya Ran pelan kepada seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Conan santai dengan menggunakan dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suara andalannya agar suaranya terdengar mirip seperti 'Shinichi' alias dirinya yang asli.

"Kau ini! Aku serius bertanya padamu!"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Aku, kan sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan jujur."

"Huh! Dasar pembohong! Sudahlah! Aku mau melanjutkan memasak. Sampai nanti!" ucap gadis itu sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon, tanpa memberi kesempatan Conan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Haahh... Lagi-lagi dia menyebutku begitu. Padahal, kan aku memang berkata yang sesungguhnya," gumam Conan sambil berjalan pulang. "Yah, wajar, sih jika dia menyebutku begitu. Karena sampai saat ini dia tidak tahu kalau aku hanya memiliki satu tempat untuk pulang dan sekarang pun aku sedang menuju 'tempat itu', bukan?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ya, Shinichi hanya memiliki satu tempat untuk pulang. Meski sejauh apapun dia pergi, suatu saat dia pasti akan kembali pada Gadis Anggrek itu.

**.**

_ICE_

Sifat Shinichi yang tak banyak bicara dan terkesan serius, terkadang membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya mengumpamakan dirinya seperti seseorang yang berhati es karena sikapnya yang dingin itu. Namun, mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa ada suatu saat di mana hati yang dingin dan beku itu mencair ketika ada suatu perasaan hangat yang menyelubunginya. Perasaan hangat yang berasal dari seorang gadis yang begitu pemuda tersebut sukai tampak bahagia dan tersenyum padanya.

**.**

_JEALOUS_

Hati Shinichi akan memanas bila Sonoko mulai melakukan hobinya, yaitu mengincar lelaki tampan dan berusaha mencomblangkannya dengan Ran. Amarahnya akan memuncak bila Araide-_sensei_ terlihat begitu dekat dan akrab terhadap teman masa kecilnya itu. Ia tidak tahu pasti mengapa perasaan itu sering muncul begitu saja di benaknya. Ia hanya mengetahui nama dari perasaan itu. Cemburu. Shinichi pasti akan merasa cemburu bila ia ada di situasi seperti itu. Namun, hal itu wajar, bukan? Pemuda itu hanya memiliki satu Ran Mouri dan sudah sepantasnya ada rasa di mana ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis tersebut di dasar lubuk hatinya.

**.**

_KITE_

"_Cinta itu seperti layang-layang."_

Entah dari mana Ran mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya. Awalnya ia tak mengerti maksud dari kalimat tersebut dan malah mengabaikannya. Namun, sekarang ia paham betul maksudnya. Ya, cinta itu seperti layang-layang. Layang-layang hanya mampu terbang setinggi mungkin jika seluruh komponen penyusunnya tersusun lengkap dan tak ada lubang sekecil apapun di salah satu bagiannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, bila terdapat lubang di suatu bagian layang-layang, sekecil apapun itu, maka layang-layang tersebut tak akan bisa terbang dengan sempurna. Hal itu juga berlaku dengan cinta. Setiap manusia pasti memiliki hati, dan hati itu pasti berpasangan dengan hati yang lainnya. Bila kau berhasil menemukan pasangan untuk hatimu, maka kau akan merasa hidupmu jauh lebih indah. Sebaliknya, bila kau kehilangan seseorang yang hatinya adalah pasangan dari hatimu, maka kau akan merasa hidupmu menjadi hampa. Hal itu adalah apa yang Ran rasakan selama Shinichi tak ada di sampingnya.

**.**

_LOST_

Memang benar kata pepatah, "Kau akan merasa sesuatu menjadi sangat berharga bila kau jauh darinya atau bahkan kehilangannya," dan kini, mau tidak mau Ran harus mengakuinya. Setelah berbulan-bulan ia tak bertemu dengan Shinichi, ia jadi menganggap bahwa Shinichi adalah hal yang paling berharga baginya dan ia merasa begitu kehilangan pemuda itu.

**.**

_MIRROR_

Mereka berdua bagaikan sifat cermin datar yang terbalik kiri kanan. Bila Si Gadis begitu ekspresif, maka Sang Pemuda begitu dingin dan misterius. Bila Sang Pemuda berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin menutupi apa yang ia rasakan dalam hati rapat-rapat, lain halnya dengan Si Gadis yang memiliki perasaan yang begitu rapuh dan mudah sekali menitikkan air mata. Ya, mereka memang berbeda dan memiliki sifat yang berseberangan satu sama lain. Namun, perbedaan itu pulalah yang mampu melengkapi diri mereka masing-masing. Persis seperti sifat cermin datar yang membalikkan sifat bayangannya terhadap obyek aslinya.

**.**

_NOBODY_

Terkadang Ran merasa risih bila Sonoko mulai mencomblangkannya dengan cowok lain. Ia merasa tidak cocok dengan laki-laki pilihan Sonoko meski sahabatnya tersebut mengatakan bahwa mereka serasi. Ingin rasanya Ran mengatakan pada Sonoko bahwa semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Karena bagi Ran, tak ada satupun orang yang mampu menggantikan detektif SMU itu di hatinya, walaupun laki-laki itu lebih hebat dan lebih tampan dari detektif SMU tersebut.

**.**

_ORCHID_

Anggrek adalah tanaman bunga yang memiliki kelopak yang begitu indah tapi tahan menghadapi tekanan ketersediaan air tanpa merugikan pohon inangnya. Seperti namanya yang berarti 'anggrek', selain memiliki paras yang manis, Ran pun selalu berusaha untuk menutupi segala perasaannya dan bersikap tegar walau hatinya sedang tak menentu karena ia tidak ingin orang lain mencemaskan dirinya. Hal itu pulalah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Shinichi diam-diam menyimpan perasaan khusus terhadapnya.

**.**

_PARFAIT_

Hari ini Ran berada di sebuah kafe bersama Sonoko. Di hadapannya tersaji segelas _parfait_ yang telah ia pesan tadi. Ia memandangi _parfait_ itu sejenak dan perlahan memori masa lalunya berputar kembali di pikirannya.

.

"_Shinichi, apa itu?" tanya Ran kepada Shinichi saat pemuda itu mengajaknya mengunjungi sebuah kafe._

_Shinichi menunjuk gelas tinggi yang telah terisi dengan es krim dan buah yang telah dibekukan yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. "Oh, ini namanya parfait," jawabnya._

"_Pa... Parubito?" ulang Ran tak mengerti._

"_Parfait," sahut Shinichi membetulkan. Pemuda itu menyendok parfait tersebut dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan wajah Ran. "Kau mau coba?"_

_Ran mengangguk singkat. Namun, sebelum ia sempat mengambil sendok itu dari tangan Shinichi, teman masa kecilnya itu sudah menyuapkan parfait itu ke dalam mulutnya._

"_Enak, kan?" tanya Shinichi sambil tersenyum kecil, sementara Ran hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya malu-malu._

.

Ran tersenyum kecil dan mulai menyendok _parfait_ miliknya tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran dari Sonoko yang terarah padanya.

**.**

_QUEEN_

Ran bagaikan seorang ratu bagi Shinichi. Ia bertekad, sebisa mungkin ia akan selalu menjaga dan membuat Ran senang. Namun, apa daya. Karena sudah terlanjur berurusan dengan organisasi hitam, kini mau tidak mau Shinichi harus melihat air mata itu mengalir dari wajah ratunya. Bagi Shinichi, ini adalah perbuatan terbodoh sepanjang hidupnya dan penyesalan terberat yang pernah ia rasakan.

**.**

_RED__*_

Mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai warna merah. Cinta mereka pun dihubungkan dengan warna merah. Karena merah pulalah, Ran berhasil menyelamatkan orang-orang yang terkurung dalam ruangan bersamanya dari ledakan bom dengan tidak memotong kabel merah yang terdapat dalam bom itu. Sederhananya, saat itu ia berpikir, ia dan Shinichi menyukai warna merah. Baginya, merah adalah salah satu penghubung di antara mereka. Bila merah yang menghubungkan mereka terputus, apa yang akan terjadi? Sedetik kemudian Ran tersadar dan segera memotong kabel berwarna biru.

**.**

_SKY_

"_Ran, jika kau bersedih, lihatlah ke atas langit. Langit itu menghubungkan dunia. Jadi, saat kita melihat langit, hati kita juga terhubung."_

Itu adalah ucapan Shinichi beberapa saat yang lalu di telepon.

Kini, Ran sedang memandang langit malam yang penuh bintang lewat jendela rumahnya. Perlahan, rasa sedih yang membelenggu hatinya sirna. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Shinichi juga memandang langit seperti dirinya saat ini.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Profesor Agasa, Conan sedang memandang langit dan dalam hati menanyakan hal yang sama dengan yang Ran pikirkan.

**.**

_TELEPHONE_

Dulu, ia bebas bertemu dengan Shinichi kapanpun dia mau. Ia bisa melihat wajah cuek itu setiap saat. Namun, sekarang ia harus puas dengan hanya mendengar suara detektif SMU itu lewat telepon. Memang, ia merasa kurang puas, tapi setidaknya itu cukup membuat rasa rindu dan cemasnya terhadap pemuda itu berkurang. Bahkan, sekarang ia selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kapan Shinichi akan meneleponnya kembali.

**.**

_UMBRELLA_

Hari ini hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ran berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya dengan sebuah payung merah tergenggam di tangannya. Entah mengapa, situasi seperti ini mengingatkannya akan suatu hal.

.

_Hari itu hujan turun dengan lebat. Ran sedang berdiri di koridor sekolah sambil menatap keluar jendela, menunggu hujan berhenti. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tepukan lembut menyapa bahunya dan membuat gadis itu terkejut. Segera, ia tolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan ternyata di situ telah berdiri sosok Shinichi Kudo._

"_Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Shinichi._

"_Sedang menunggu hujan berhenti." Ran menghela nafas panjang. "Kau?"_

"_Mau pulang," jawab Shinichi ringan. "Kutebak, kau pasti lupa bawa payung, kan?" lanjutnya._

_Ran hanya bisa memberikan cengiran khasnya kepada Shinichi yang langsung pemuda itu artikan sebagai 'Ya'._

"_Hahh... Dasar," keluh Shinichi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah payung dari dalam tasnya. "Nih. Kebetulan aku bawa payung. Kau mau ikut pulang denganku?" tawar pemuda itu yang langsung dijawab oleh anggukan dari Ran._

_Saat mereka telah sampai di depan pintu masuk sekolah, Shinichi langsung membuka payung tersebut dan menggandeng tangan Ran. "Ayo! Kita harus cepat sebelum hujannya semakin deras!" ujar detektif SMU itu setengah berteriak sambil berlari kecil menembus hujan tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya pada gadis itu._

_Sementara itu, Ran tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan terus-menerus menghela nafas panjang untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya yang entah mengapa terasa semakin menggila._

.

Ran tertawa kecil mengingat hal itu selagi ia mempercepat laju larinya agar ia bisa sampai di rumahnya dengan segera.

**.**

_VALENTINE_

Awalnya Shinichi menganggap _valentine _adalah hal yang paling bodoh dan tidak berguna di dunia. Untuk apa kita harus repot-repot membeli atau bahkan membuat cokelat sendiri untuk orang yang kita sukai? Bukankah hanya dengan kita mengucapkan kata 'suka' maka perasaan kita sudah bisa langsung tersampaikan? Mengapa harus menggunakan cokelat sebagai medianya jika kau sendiri sebenarnya bisa berbicara dengan cukup lancar? Kenapa pula kita harus memberikan cokelat tersebut pada hari _valentine_? Memangnya tidak bisa jika hari lain?

Namun, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu langsung sirna dari pikirannya saat ia mendapatkan cokelat dari Ran (walaupun saat itu dia menerima cokelat tersebut dalam wujud Conan). Bahkan sekarang, ia jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu _valentine_ tahun depan, karena ia bertekad untuk memberikan cokelat juga untuk Ran.

**.**

_WINE_

Bagi Shinichi, senyuman Ran bagaikan _wine_ yang seakan-akan dapat memabukkan pemuda itu dan membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Namun, hanya ada satu hal yang selalu terlintas setiap kali senyuman itu terpantul di retinanya. Ya, dia akan berusaha untuk menjaga senyuman itu apapun yang terjadi.

**.**

_XYLOPHONE_

"Hei, apa pendapatmu tentangku?" tanya Ran tiba-tiba saat Shinichi meneleponnya.

Shinichi agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia terdiam.

Karena tak ada suara apapun dari seberang sana, membuat kesabaran Ran habis termakan oleh rasa ingin tahu. "Hei, Shinichi! Kau dengar aku tidak?" tanyanya dengan sedikit emosi.

"Ah, ya. Maaf. Aku hanya sedang berpikir," jawab Shinichi pelan sambil tertawa renyah.

"Huh, dasar maniak misteri! Kau pasti sedang memikirkan kasus, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu itu."

Ran terdiam sejenak. "Lalu? Apa jawabannya?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara pelan.

"Hmm... Kalau diibaratkan, kau itu seperti... _Xylophone_ mungkin?" jawab Shinichi.

"_Xylophone_? Mengapa _xylophone_?" Rasa penasaran Ran semakin besar.

"Yah, kau tahu, kan bagaimana bentuk _xylophone_? Unik. Umm... Seperti dirimu..."

**.**

_YOUTH_

_Hari sudah sore. Ran kecil dan temannya, Shinichi, memutuskan untuk pulang setelah hampir seharian mereka bermain di taman._

"_Shinichi, terima kasih, ya, telah menemaniku bermain," ucap Ran sambil berjalan bersisian dengan Shinichi._

"_Yah, lupakan saja," balas Shinichi cuek._

_Ran tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Shinichi. Gadis kecil itu mencubit kedua pipi anak laki-laki itu gemas. "Kau ini! Tersenyumlah sekali-kali! Jangan cemberut terus," ujarnya._

"_Uh... Iya, iya! Nih! Aku tersenyum, kan?" Shinichi memperlihatkan senyumannya walau tampak dipaksakan._

"_Nah, begitu, dong! Kalau seperti ini kau terlihat tampan." Ran berjalan mendekati Shinichi. "Aku menyukaimu," bisiknya sambil berjinjit untuk mencium dahi Shinichi. "Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, ya!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis._

_Sementara itu, Shinichi hanya terdiam sambil menyentuh dahinya dengan wajah sedikit merona._

.

Itulah segelintir ingatan masa kecil Ran. Terkadang, ingin rasanya ia kembali ke masa kecilnya. Baginya, menjadi anak-anak begitu indah dan menyenangkan karena bebas mengungkapkan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tidak seperti dirinya saat ini yang begitu sulit untuk sekedar mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang ia sukai.

**.**

_ZERO_

Saat Shinichi ada di sampingnya, detak jantungnya akan berdetak secepat derap langkah kaki kuda di medan perang. Saat pemuda itu tersenyum padanya, wajahnya akan tampak memerah semerah langit senja. Saat detektif SMU tersebut menggenggam tangannya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keadaan akan baik-baik saja, hatinya akan terasa menghangat.

Namun, saat pemuda bermarga Kudo itu jauh darinya, ia merasa kosong dan hampa. Bahkan mungkin semangatnya dalam menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari hanya berada di level nol. Tak ada sama sekali.

Baginya, Shinichi adalah segalanya dan dia merasa bahwa dia tengah menjalani hidup kosong karena jiwanya telah terenggut oleh pemuda itu.

**.**

_**THE END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Latar cerita diambil dari _Detective Conan the Movie : The Time-Bombed Skyscraper_


End file.
